Sweet Dreams
by Jedi Princess Jainakin
Summary: Anakin rushes home for his and Padme's first anniversary


**a.n. **I actually submitted this for the January fanfic challenge at the Pad-Ani fanfic archives (padanifanfic(dot)com). Sorry I haven't updated any thing in such a long time, but I hope to do so soon.

**Challenge:** Write a vignette about how Anakin and Padme celebrate or mark their first anniversary

Sweet Dreams

Time.

Time is a relative concept, with a different meaning for different individuals. Most disregard the time and continue to go on about their lives, never caring about the passage of time. Others based their whole lives around time, always seeming to have too much or not enough.

But for one, right now, time was the enemy.

Time was running out, and there was still something important that needed to be done. Somewhere important he needed to be. Someone important he had to be with.

Anakin Skywalker's starfighter streaked through the sky, going past its speed capabilities. The young Jedi piloting the fighter had a determined look on his face as he pressed the throttle down as far as he could, as his ship soon became a yellow blur tearing through space.

Anakin Skywalker was anxious as he drew closer and closer to the large city-planet called Coruscant. He was returning from a long campaign near the Outer Rim, engaging the Separatist forces and defending the Republic. He had been away for just over three months, the longest ever in the one-year-old war. He was tired and exhausted from fighting on the front lines. Though he enjoyed the action and the challenges he faced, he saw too many horrors, too much innocent blood spilled, and wished for nothing more than to find an end to the war so he could remain on Coruscant with his beloved wife.

Anakin sighed as a lovely vision of his wife flashed across his mind. He wanted nothing more than to spend all of his time with her, away from the war. He may be a Jedi, sworn to uphold and protect all the ideals of democracy and the Republic, but first and foremost, he was a husband, aching for the love and comfort of his wife.

The distinct yellow fighter zoomed through Coruscant's atmosphere and dropped down upon the busy traffic lanes that were constantly overflowing with speeder traffic of all types, even at this remarkably late hour. The sight of a speeding Jedi fighter, though not a rare sight around these parts, caught the attention of many individuals, for it wasn't often that a craft like that was rapidly weaving its way through the traffic towards some unknown destination.

The fighter sped past the Senate Rotunda, long since abandoned for the day, and made its way toward 500 Republica, home of the most revered galactic representatives.

Anakin slowed his craft down as he got within viewing range of the massive apartment complex, and piloted his way toward a particular apartment, housed near the top of the large building. A familiar-looking veranda greeted his sight as he quietly lowered the sleek ship and raised the cockpit. As he stepped out, he heard the soft metal clank of footsteps approaching and turned his head to find C-3PO approaching.

"Good evening and welcome home, Master Anakin."

"Good evening to you too, Threepio," Anakin returned, nodding courteously in the golden droid's direction. "Is Padmé asleep?"

"I do believe Mistress Padmé has retreated to the bedroom and has been there for quite some time. If I were to speculate, Master Anakin, I would say that she has indeed fallen asleep."

Anakin had to laugh at Threepio's rational behavior and chuckled quietly to himself as he bypassed him on his way into the apartment. He heard Artoo extricate himself from his socket in Anakin's starfighter and the two droids engaged in a very heated conversation. What they said, he didn't know, for he had more important things on his mind and couldn't bother to pay attention to what the two were saying.

The apartment was dark and Anakin waved his hand to raise the illumination in the sitting room enough for him to see by and move through out the room without running into anything. He dropped his cloak on one of the fancy sofas and continued on his trek down the long, dark hallway before finally reaching the bedroom door. Reaching out with the Force, he could sense Padmé's somewhat restless presence, asleep for the most part, but a part of her still awake and fighting slumber, wishing her husband to be beside her. Anakin smiled to himself at the thought that his angel was anticipating his return. He was just as anxious to see her as he knew she was him, but he didn't dare wake her up, for he knew that she greatly needed the rest after the stressful days he knew she encountered in the Senate.

Quietly and stealthily, Anakin crept into the bedroom, undressed, and slipped into his sleep clothes. He stood just to the side of the bed, mesmerized as the moonlight shone through the window and lit up his wife's lovely face. The soft, pale light gave her an ethereal glow and at that moment she truly looked like the angel he had always believed she was.

Gently, Anakin lifted the covers and eased himself onto the bed. He leaned back into the soft bed and as he settled himself, Padmé rolled over towards him, snuggling into his side. A small grin tugged at the corners of Anakin's mouth as Padmé made herself comfortable against him, her slender arm thrown across his broad chest, her brunette head laying softly against him. He could feel her whispery breath over his hardened skin; he could feel her silky hair tickling him. He let out a content sigh as he prepared himself for sleep.

"Welcome back, my handsome Jedi husband."

The sweet, somewhat tired voice of his angel pulled him from the lull of sleep and he turned his face to the sleepy, smiling face of his wife. He smiled back at her and brought his head down towards hers, giving her a soft, sensual kiss, which she eagerly returned.

As they parted and withdrew from one another, they stared dreamily and lovingly into the other's eyes, each showing all the love, devotion, and affection they held for each other in their eyes.

"I'm glad to be back, Padmé. How I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well, Ani. My nights were cold and lonely without you here and my days were filled with longing and hope for the day you would return."

Anakin stared into the beautiful brown orbs of the woman he loved, now filled with sadness and quickly filling with tears. Anakin reached down and gently kissed her tears away. Padmé reached up and placed her arms around her neck, hugging him to her as tightly as possible. They stayed in their embrace for a few moments before they slowly released one another, though they stayed close together.

"Don't cry, my angel. You know that I don't like it when you cry, for when you cry, it breaks my heart because I know that I may not be able to take away the pain you are feeling. I am back and here with you. There is nothing to cry about."

More tears fell from Padmé's eyes at Anakin's declaration. He kissed these tears away, too, and just held her against him, loving her warmth and the closeness he felt. They just held each other in the silent darkness, neither one speaking to the other, but knowing what each felt in their hearts.

Padmé was the first to break the silence a few moments later.

"When do you have to leave again?"

"Not until sometime later tomorrow, my love. I can spend tonight and most of the day with you tomorrow."

Padmé sighed against his side, knowing that it wasn't enough time for either of them but desperate to grab every single moment the two of them had together, for neither one knew when they would get another chance to be together. Silence once again overtook the young couple as they laid together, side-by-side, basking in their love.

It wasn't long before Padmé fell asleep, and Anakin knew he wouldn't last much longer either. He heard the soft chime of the chrono strike twelve and turned his head towards Padmé. He learned close to her ear and whispered softly, hoping not to wake her.

"Happy Anniversary, my sweet. Here's to a wonderful year together and many more to come."

Anakin kissed Padmé softly on the top of her head before he wrapped his arm around her, leaned against his pillow, and snuggled down into the sheets, letting sleep finally overcome him as he dreamed sweet dreams of their first year together and hopeful wishes of things to come.

The End


End file.
